


Bangtan Bingo challenge (Royalty)

by Suga_bae2



Category: Namseok - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, bts - Freeform, namseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_bae2/pseuds/Suga_bae2
Summary: Future king hobi in love with his high commander namjoon will they finally confess
Relationships: namseok
Kudos: 10





	Bangtan Bingo challenge (Royalty)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the 3rd week of the challenge hope you guys enjoy it

Hoseok was one of the most loved kings, always smiling always peaceful and respectful by his side was his trusty high commander namjoon always by his side, they were really close, Hoseok parents never minded him being different as they call it. They loved their son so much that anything he did was never a problem they were a very powerful kingdom and no one dared bad mouth them. One day the king and queen head out to a very important dinner with other kingdoms Hoseok sadly wasn’t allowed to go even though he was king he wasn’t officially until he gets married. His parents don’t have say in who he has to marry, that was the only rule he asked his parents to respect for him to become king and they agreed. Hoseok wasn’t suppose to turn king so soon his sister was suppose to take the throne but she wanted to travel and study fashion so that what she is doing currently. Hoseok didn’t mind become king so early he enjoyed helping everyone one out as much as he could and he really couldn’t do it without namjoon . “Alright hunny please make sure to sleep early we have to start the knight training early” Hoseok mom went up to kiss his forehead “ _of course mother_ ” Hoseok said with a huge smile “i will have namjoon stand guard while you sleep” she said with a smile she wasn’t dumb she knew both of them liked each other they just needed a little push and that’s what she was going to do. “ _Mom I’m not a baby I don’t need anyone to protect me I can protect myself_ ” he said with a pout “yes I know hunny but I trust namjoon even more, no more talking he is coming and that’s final” she giggled “ _ok but can he come out of uniform please?_ ” Hoseok gave his mom puppy eyes , “hmm I’ll think about it now study a bit and I’ll give him a call when we leave”. “ _Ok mom please be care_ ” “yes hunny I will also don’t forget you are meet up with your friends tomorrow ok” “ _ok mom_ ”.

It was around 6pm and Hoseok said bye to his parents everyone in the castle was free to do what the wanted Hoseok order a liquor to his room he want to drink with namjoon today and his parents not being home was a great excuse, once he got the liquor and snacks he gave everyone the rest of the day off. Namjoon knocked on his door “ **your majesty can I come in** “. Hoseok quickly got up and went to the door “ _of course_ “ he giggled “ _please don’t call me majesty just call me hobi,my parents aren’t home so no need for fancy talk but come in_ ”. Namjoon walked in the room and saw everything Hoseok had in his room,” **umm hobi what’s all of this are you trying to get me in trouble with your parents** ” “ _no don’t worry about it they won’t find out, but come sit let’s watch movies and drink we haven’t hanged out like this in a while I missed it_ ” namjoon smiled and sat down the started drinking and watching movies their hand were intertwined by the end of the movie. They both look up with a huge blush on their face, namjoon was the first one to take his hand away “ **umm I’m sorry Umn it’s getting late your majesty you should get ready for bed** ” he said while getting up, hobi grabbed his hand again and pulled him towards him _“I thought I told you not to call me that_ ” “ **umm I still work for you and your parents** , **You should really get ready to sleep** ”. “ _Then sleep with me then_ ” “ **what?** ” “ _Sleep with me then_ ” “ **umm I can’t do that your parents would kill me”,** “ _I don’t care about my parents sleep with me”_ “ **why are you trying to get me killed** ” “ _I’m not i really like you and I want you to sleep with me_ ” a huge blush appeared on namjoon face , “ **hobi I’ll Stand guard while you sleep ok** ” “ _I didn’t ask you to stand guard I want you to sleep with me in my bed I want to feel you sleeping next to me please namjoon, that’s all I ask if not I’m not sleeping_ ” hobi said with a pout. “ **Ok fine just to get you to sleep** ”.Hobi started clapping “ _come on get in”_. Namjoon would be lying if he said he was wasn’t nervous he really like hobi everything about him was perfect his heart shaped lips his smile he can Bright up anyone’s day. They both laid down and got covered hobi was resting on namjoon chest he felt at home everything felt right. Namjoon was playing with hobi hair he knew that was the only way to get him to sleep faster. 

“ _Hey namjoon I have a question_ ” hobi said while looking up at namjoon. “ **Yeah what is it** ” “ _do you like me_?” “ **Umm why you ask** ” “ _cause I really like you like a lot I lover your dimples I love the way you are you are super smart, even though you are clumsy I love that about you_ ”. “ **I.. I do like you but you know we can’t be together cause you are going. To become king and I am just a commander and I’m here to protect you my feeling for you can’t be valid** ”. Hobi stood up “ _and why the hell not who said we can’t be together?_ ” “ **Society will think I just became a commander to take over the kingdom and I don’t want that to happen,** **people will never see that I’ve actually liked you for a long time cause they don’t know me like that, I’m scared of what people will save I rather not hurt your reputation “** “ _fuck my reputation I rather be with you cause I know you I know how you are and I really want to be with you, you are going to be with me not with them I will defend you and your name from anyone_ ” hobi said while sobbing namjoon grabbed his face and placed a kiss on his lips the kiss was slow hobi was still sobbing. “ **Please stop crying hobi I love you and I want you to be happy I want you to be the greatest king there is even if it’s not with me I will always be by your side remember that** ”. “ _What am I suppose to do to convince you to be with me I will talk to my parents if you want their approval, I can do what ever you want I want you to be with me._ ” Namjoon grabbed him again a kissed him. Hobi this time wrapped his arms around his neck trying not to break the kiss. The kiss got more heated hobi letting out small moans. ” _please be by my side help me rule this kingdom together_ ”namjoon smile and said “ **you know I don’t have the last word on that right** ” “ _so yes_ ?” “ **Yes hobi But i still think we should ask your parents if this is ok** “ “ _yes_ ” hobi pulled him into a kiss. “ _Yeah yeah what ever_ ” “ **no no I’m serious hobi let’s do this right please** ” “ _ok but first this_ “ hobi got on top of him and took off his own shirt and grabbed namjoon hands “ _touch me namjoon, please_ “ and he did small moans leaving hobi lips namjoon sat up and started kiss his body slowly started off with his neck leaving hickies behind making sure to mark him and his went lower hobi moans got louder. “ **Hobi baby you don’t want the whole kingdom to know what we are doing do you** ” he said with a smirk “ _I don’t care please ... please continue_ ” namjooncontinued kissing and leaving hickies behind , hobi started grinding down on him namjoon let out a growl “ **now hobi you wouldnt want to do that now would you** ” “ _of course I do why wouldn’t I_? “ “ **cause you won’t be able to walk tomorrow for sure** ” “ _I don’t care I want it_ “ “ **really show me how much your majesty** “ .

Hobi got on his knees pulling namjoon’s sweats down seeing the imprint he saw how big namjoon really was, pulling down his boxers as well namjoon’s member finally sprung free, namjoon letting out a moan feel release from his tight boxer. Hobi grabbed the base of namjoin member and started with slow licks finally Inserting namjoons member in his mouth and start bopping his head up and down making sure to take in as much as he can all of this was new to him, but he was loving the sounds namjoon’s lips was Releasing, it gave him motivation to go deeper and faster “ **ohh god hobi slow down Im going to finish soon** ” he said while bucking his hips up hearing hobi gag a bit. Finally removing his member he saw a string of saliva mixed with cum hobi looked so fucked out it turned him on even more. He grabbed hobi and laid him down on his back he started to kiss his body again making his way down finally reaching his thighs making sure to give them extra care finally making his way down to hobi hole and started to prepare him, loud moans kept leaving hobi’s lips he started to grind down trying to keep the same pace as namjoon. Namjoon inserted one finger hobi grabbed his hair a let out a long moan, “ _namjoon please just fuck me already_ ” “ **baby I wish I could but it’sgoing to hurt you and I can’t do that to you** ” he said that as he started to eat him out again he finally inserted another finger and started a Scissoring motion, hobi was losing his mind he needs release so bad he grabbed his member and started pumping it as soon as namjoon saw it he slapped his hand away. 

“ **I’m the only one allowed to do that to you no touching** ” “ _please namjoon just fuck me already I’m ready please_ ”. “ **Tell me your majesty how do you want it I can go slow or I can fuck you senseless** ”. “ _Fuck me senseless please make me yours_ ” their lips connect namjoon grabbed his member and inserted him self in a swift movement hobi letting out a huge moan. “ **Fuck hobi why are you so tight you feel so good around my dick** ” “ _fuck joonie take my first time make me yours please_ ” the lust leaving hobi’s lips made namjoon’s dick twitch he stayed still until hobi started moving on his own “ **baby can’t wait I see you want this really bad** ” namjoon snapped his hips forward starting off slow hobi pulled him into a kiss moaning in between each kiss namjoon started picking up the pace placing hobi’s legs on top of his shoulders “ _fuck joonie keep going make us one please_ ” namjoon started going at a animalistic pace hitting hobi’s prostate head on, he grabbed hobi’s member and started pumping it. Hobi was losing his mind he was getting over simulated hobi let out a long moan namjoon releasing inside of him namjoon landed on top of hobi trying to catch his breath, “ _that was amazing joonie thank you for that_ ” “ **I love you** “ namjoon said “ _I love you too_ ” the shared a kissed trying to catch their breathes after namjoon had a bit of energy he finally took out his member and went to get a cloth to clean him self and hobi they both ended up falling asleep. 

Hobi’s parents came back from the dinner and made their way and went straight into hobi’sroom they were both shocked but they both knew they loved each other and seeing them like that made them happy. Hobi father always like to joke around so he thought of the prefect thing to say. He clear his throat and said “what the hell is this “ both namjoon and hobi got up from the bed scared and cover them selfs“ _dad wait I can explain_ ” “ **your majesty it’s not what it looks like** ” “namjoon my top commander here in bed with my son I can’t believe it how can you do this to us” hobi mother was in shock “namjoon baby how can you do this to us” she faked Cried. “We gave you our trust” as soon as that came out they both stared laughing, namjoon and hobi were both confused on what was going on, “get changed children and meet us in the study room” they king and queen left the room. 

They both looked at each other and said wth was that, namjoon grabbed hobi and kissed him come on baby let’s not keep them waiting yes , they both got ready and headed to the study room. They were both holding hands the king and queen were waiting for them “come in children and have a seat” they sat down having their heads down “now hobi you know we had a deal that we wouldn’t get into your love life, and what we saw a few minutes ago can’t be ignored” the king said with a straight face “ _dad I love him and he loves me, I would never let anything happen if feelings weren’t mutual_ ” hobi said with tears in his eyes “ baby calm down we know both of you liked each other for a while now, all we ask is that you do this the right way” “ **I’ll marry him if that’s the case I just don’t want you to get a wrong idea from me** , **i** **really love him and I want to be with him forever” I don’t have a royalty background or anything but I promise I can make him happy”** namjoon said with tearful “namjoon baby we know you don’t come from a rich family we don’t care about that we only care for our baby to be happy and what we saw not to long ago proves to us that we can leave him in good hands” the queen said. “Let’s us prepare the wedding so you can finally become king hobi, you found your soulmate and we want you to be in charge just like you have been doing”. Hobi let out a small sob and went to hug his parents “ _I love you guys so much_ ” “come here namjoon welcome to the family”. 

Few months later ....

It was the day of namjoon and hobi Wedding everyone from the kingdom came out to celebrate the ceremony went on the I do’s were said and everyone cheered, after the wedding hobi officially became king namjoon became king as well and stayed as commander of security. That same night the ended up making love the whole night “ **I love you so much hobi you mean the world to me** ” “ _I love you too joonie_ ”, Everyone was happy the kingdom ran smoothly and the lived happily ever after (lol) 

The end 


End file.
